Breaking The Cycle
by ArkAngel1179
Summary: Roan has just lit the last bonfire and has stopped the age of dark from proceeding, for a time. But... he isn't dead. The flame's did not consume him. Where is he? And who are these children? Watch as Roan finds his path in this strange new, maybe less hostile world, in the wake of full-blown war alongside the Avatar and his friends. What is Azula doing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Another new story from me, and what's better this is a crack-pot combo-I know. However I've been an avid fan of both and decided... couldn't I just write a crossover for my dearest loves? Of course I could, which is why this story is here!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Gwyn's body fell to the floor like a lumbering giant, shimmering stars tearing his form apart as he became transparent just before meeting the ground. Within minutes the spot that once held the Lord of Cinder felt cold once more. Now, a choice stood before him. Either light the bonfire and sacrifice his soul, or walk out the door and embrace the age of man - or as the Primordial Serpent likes to say, the age of dark.

Stammering slightly to himself he fiddled with his face, scratching the Mask of the Child as he eyed the bonfire longingly. His visit into the past had shown what would happen if man were to meet dark, and it wasn't pretty. Human's turned to monster's not even cognitive of their own actions, and even worse than hollows which were no more than fabled zombies.

He made his choice.

Picking his Uchigatana up and wielding it handsomely in both his hands, his grass crest shield strapped on his back, Roan trudged to the center of the black gritty cave the bonfire at the center. He watched from behind his mask the cinders pop and crackle as if hungering for more food. Wiping himself, he prepared for his sacrifice, setting his weapon back in its holster strapped to his side, he kneeled down and lowered his head. Holding his arms out, he let the fire lick his gloves, to bring life back and hold off the darkness for a little while longer.

Burning sensations fluttered around his glove inching its way down his forearm. Compared to everything else... this is nothing. Gripping his fingers and gritting his teeth he bore the fiery throbbing and shredding feeling as it engulfed his form. Fire ripped at his clothes as he looked up... yellow and orange light flooded the room in a bright incandescence.

Roan closed his eyes. This was it. Letting everything go, he turned his head to nod at his comrade standing solemnly behind him, ready to face the end alongside him.

Then... his vision turned black.

* * *

He felt... airy, as if he were floating by some form of miracle or sorcery. So peaceful. Then...

"Who is that, Zuko?"

Who was that? Who was Zuko? A sharp poke to his mask and he felt... he felt. That wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to feel, he was supposed to be dead. A mass of fire crawling around one's body typically meant death; there was no way he was alive. Roan shook his head attempting to sit up as he felt the stick jam itself down at his throat gagging him slightly. He looked up in a daze. A garden, full of flowers, children staring at him, and the sun. The beautiful rays of sunlight behind the young girl and her friends felt so warm, unlike the fake rays of light cast by Gwyndolin. Where was he?

"I don't know, Mai. His mask is strange. I don't recognize it," his eyes traveled to the weapons tossed to the side, "nor weapons similar."

Perhaps it was best to play dead for the moment.

"Did any of you see him enter?" one of the girls questioned, sternly.

Roan's eyes traveled to meet several of the children's. Their expressions were of total confusion as they locked onto his prone body. An icy feeling crept slowly down his spine. One of the girl's stare sent him into shivers, thankfully not seen by the children. Feeling around him, Roan felt the grass through his dusty black gloves whilst fumbling for his weapon. Don't get him wrong. He wasn't fine with hurting children, the very thought sent him into droves, though if said children were hostile and were capable of hurting him, then he felt better if he had something in his hands to at least fend them off.

Shaking their heads, the children made a scene of questioning just how his presence came to be, waving their hands high into the air as ideas bloomed excitedly into each of their heads.

"He couldn't have come here by climbing the walls. That's insane!"

"Who said it wasn't impossible though?"

"Could he be another assassin?"

Inching his hand over to his Uchigatana, Roan listened to their conversation. No, he certainly did not climb a big wall. Stretching his arm slightly, trying to make sure he was not seen, Roan made an effort and lunged back at his sword to successfully clutch it in his hands. Although not managing to stand up, he did stay on one knee.

"Well, since he seems to be up and about, let's ask him, shall we?" the scary one stated.

Roan tipped his head to the side in confusion. This was a first. In all his time fighting hollows and wandering the world he had never met a child reckless enough to feel no fear whatsoever at the encounter of a blade longer than herself. He took a closer look at the girl. Her hair fell down into two long black bangs framing the sides of her face while in the back a slight head-dress held her hair up. Her eyes... indescribable hurt and calculative judgment.

"How did you get here?"

Silence…. His answer would never come. Long ago his ability to perform speech had been taken from him at the branding of the Dark-sign upon him—so he shrugged his shoulders. That only seemed to make the girl angry, of course.

"Who do you take me for?!" the girl snapped. All the children behind her merely furrowed their brows and took a few steps forward.

Looking around, Roan assessed his options. Find a way out, perhaps run around the pond with weird ducks with turtle shells on their backs, or he could potentially run straight behind him into the palace—was it a palace? Pillars lined the stoned path with the garden centering it all. Hallways seemed to connect to even larger buildings, no doubt filled to the brim with guards. And why guards? The fabric the children in front of him looked refined and of high worth, at least by his standards. Then again... the place was huge so there wasn't much thought needed.

He tipped his head as an answer.

"Ty-Lee, could you alert the guards and Zuko's mother?" the girl named Mai said.

He watched the girl run off as the wind played with her braid. Interesting. Turning his attention back to the one named Zuko he stood to his full height. His stance a towering giant compared to them. Then, in his defense, he bowed... properly.

I've little to gain from confrontation, neither from running.

"Where did you come from?" A girl with black curled hair said as her face set in a monotonic stare.

And if only these kids could ask me questions for yes and no...

This isn't what I really want to do as it is necessary, he told himself. So he gestured using his hands, he curled his fingers and brought his hands close before making a motion that looked like something burst or popped. Oh, he hoped that they got it.

"What are you doing, you fool?"

Nope...

After repeating the same process over and over again, the children's patience waned as they looked visibly agitated and the guards, so called, took longer than they expected. Roan paid no mind anymore... he couldn't communicate and it wasn't like he could simply write a letter... that was it!

Holding his hand out, Roan flicked his fingers motioning for them to give him something before realizing his stupidity. Gently, he kneeled down and drew something in the dirt, an answer.

_"I am Roan."_

Blinking at that the kids knelt down in front of him, Zuko leaned down and read his text on the ground, a smile slowly coming out of him as he regarded Roan.

"Finally. Now, where did you come from?" Zuko questioned kindly.

Moving his hand quickly, he hoped they knew.

_"Kiln of the First Flame"_

Judging by the way the children reacted he guessed he was no longer in a familiar place. Out of the world probably, but then not a lot of people knew of that place in his world. His finger moved quickly as to cut off any other question.

_"Have you heard of Anor Londo, or have you heard of the prophecy?"_

All the kids looked at him as if he were stupid, meaning his impending headache. Gritting his teeth, Roan cursed himself silently while the girl named Mai merely placed a decisive hand on her chin despite the others dumbfounded looks. Unsurprisingly she was the first to answer. She pointed her finger slowly and methodically at him and then her gaze transferring to her friends.

"Kiln of the first flame... so you're from the past," she paused looking at him, "and no, I've never heard of a prophecy."

_"Thou who art Undead, art chosen... In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords... When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know..."_

Footsteps galloped in his eardrums as guards filled the garden like wasps on an intruder. All of them wore strange red and black armor with odd looking head-sets, their armor slimming down like a river. If he was to compare effectiveness he would have to say his. But then why wouldn't he? His preferred style was quick and nimble while just guessing on how quickly these people ran he would say they were somewhere in the middle of slow and fast. Basically, easy prey if he so chose.

"Princess Azula, Prince Zuko, Mai, Ty-Lee, come over here quickly!" one of the guards yelled.

As long pikes were readied and propped towards him, Roan nimbly picked up his shield, staggering to his feet in a defensive form and observed his opponents. He watched their fresh expressions. The way each took practiced steps in his direction. He sipped at the children, who he just named... Roan sighed.

The girl named Azula kept her eyes entranced with the markings he left idle on the ground. What caught his attention though was the way her eyes and mouth kept marching with the words. Saying it in rhythm like how Oscar once said in his dying moments. He watched her eyes become unsettled and noticed something... about everyone.

People here all had skin, fresh skin—his eyes widened.

Thinking quickly, he chose his opportunity. Perhaps a shock would allow for a quick escape? After all, a slip into the unknown brings a bounty of fruitful surprises—for the one who gives. Dropping his Uchigatana, Roan slipped his hand quickly underneath his mask before ripping it off and setting frightful gasps riveting through the growing crowd. He allowed them to gaze at his torn and meaty face all changing degrees of shock radiating the crowd. Then, writing in the soil as quickly as the guards would allow he said.

"Different world."

Taking one last look at the children, or rather high nobility as he deduced, Roan picked up his weapon and made a dash once again. Once again supported by the abilities of The Mask of the Child, belonging once to the naïve child, aka Pinwheel, which slightly raised his stamina recovery. That along with the Grass Crest Shield which did the same, and what's better, he reconciled, they stack in ability. All of which meant he could run for long periods and keep running after.

Hiding behind a pillar in the hallways, Roan tipped his head as he breathed. He looked in and out of cover and waited for the guards to either give up or give him an opportunity to escape. With the activity now - marching guards, running children, and frightened staff - he figured nothing would let him leave cleanly.

Ok, ok Roan, he breathed... We can do this. It's not like this is the first time we've been in a pickle. Turning the corner again, his eyes landed on the Princess named Azula. That wouldn't have bothered him, per say, but the fact that her eyes remained locked on him gave his bones a chill like no other. What does she want?

"I know you're there," Azula stated plainly.

Hitting his head on the wall, Roan leaned out again to see her five feet away. She was smirking?

"You know," she crossed her arms, "I can help you."

She didn't allow him to continue, choosing instead to cut him off as he was about to hide. "I can use my title as Princess to save you. I'm intrigued with what you wrote back there, and I was hoping you would find it in your heart to indulge me."

Indulge her in what? The prophecy?

Deep thunderous clanks of metal stormed down the red-carpeted hallway, small ticks and tonks clashing against the vanilla painted walls. Fine, fine, fine! If this was his only option than he would have to take his chances with her. Even if she did try something, he was certainly powerful enough to get away unharmed, after all. Running away is an option. Besides, if she didn't try anything than that meant he would have an ally as he knew nothing of this world. Slamming his hand against the wall, he turned the corner to face her. Kneeling down at a slow methodical pace he bowed his head to her in acknowledgment.

Never thought he would end up at the disposal of a princess. Well, scratch that if someone counts an illusion as a princess.

Azula smirked cockily to herself at her find as she mentally patted herself on the back.

"Follow me, I'll tell the guards to leave you be. You're with me now."

Flipping her bang out of her eye, she turned around and gestured for him to follow. Minutes passed and Roan truly felt captured now that at least a dozen guards surrounded him and Azula. Her friends were nowhere in sight. More than likely opting to stay away due to his looks, Roan surmised. Back in his world the people were scorned and corralled to the north and forced to stay locked away in an undead asylum, to await the end of the world. That was his fate, he chuckled, or it was.

"Leave us," he heard Azula say to the guards.

Flicking his eyes, swiftly ricocheting off the guards, Roan followed the girl into a large room. In it were banners with what he presumed were fire emblems and just the amount of pure crimson red and hued orange almost hurt his eyes; explained the way the children dressed at least. He certainly did not intend to wear red like everyone else here. What they were doing was... obsessive.

"I'll have my father speak with you later about your arrival, for now though you will indulge me as I have saved you. Now."

She handed him a notebook and a quill.

Roan nodded. This was for the best.

_"Are you wondering about the prophecy?"_ he wrote.

Azula gestured for him to sit down beside her on her bed, looking onto his notepad as he wrote.

"That would be one thing I'm wondering."

_"The prophecy talks of an undead, such as myself, being lead to the asylum where all undead are taken—it's name is literally the Undead Asylum."_

"Can you get to the point?"

_"Patience."_

Azula merely rolled her eyes before nodding in resolve.

_"Good. Here is the prophecy once more: Thou who art Undead, art chosen... In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords... When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know.."_

Ringing her hands together, Azula played with the thoughts in her head. Exodus? Leaving, maybe? Pilgrimage means to travel while learning. Ancient Lords.. What is that?

"What does it mean by the land of Ancient Lords?"

Roan leaned back, settling his hands lightly down in his lap. Truthfully, he himself had only picked a semblance of the true meaning behind everything, and yet what he had found may not have even been real so everything was a long shot in the dark - he would write what he knew.

_"First you will need to know the history behind the prophecy. What I have learned from my mother long ago, I shall teach you now..._

_In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray crags, Arch trees and Everlasting Dragons. But then there was Fire and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course, light and dark. Then from the dark, They came, and found the Souls of Lords within the flame. Nito, the First of the Dead, The Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos, Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights. And the Furtive Pygmy, so easily forgotten._

_With the strength of Lords, they challenged the Dragons. Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales. The Witches weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the Dragons were no more._

_Thus began the Age of Fire. But soon the flames will fade and only Dark will remain. Even now there are only embers, and man sees not light, but only endless nights. And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign."_

Roan took a breath. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back slightly in silent respect towards his past travesties and victories. Shaking his head slightly, he awaited her response. Not all of them needed to die. If only he could cry—his tears had stopped coming long ago.

"So the land of Ancient Lords… is that where you went?" Azula placed a single finger on his pad, pointing to her subject, "So they all lived there?" she spoke concisely.

He nodded.

"What about this Dark-sign? Do you have it? I mean, you are undead!" Azula pointed out.

Roan merely nodded again.

_"It is how I was able to live in the Asylum. Those who are marked are needless of hunger and thirst, and are exempt from dying as long as your sanity stays intact, for without goal or object the path of sanity blurs."_

"Is there a way to reverse it?"

_"Yes, though I don't think your world has the sprite named Humanity, and even then I've died when I reversed mine and I was met with my undying."_

Surprisingly, Azula seemed to contemplate what he said, choosing instead to move to another topic. Quite tactful. Bravo.

"So, then, what does the bell of awakening mean?"

Oh no, that's a subject he personally had never figured out. Why exactly had they decided to put those stupid bells he would never know—it proved to be the most counterproductive thing in the world!

Whatever.

_"The Bells of Awakening merely opened a pathway to a very important place by the name of Lordran."_

"And the last part?" she eyed him curiously, almost pleadingly so.

Roan shrugged. He had met both of the primordial serpents before siding with Frampt, the kingseeker, and he personally never really cared for riddles since they were both pretty much using him for an agenda of their own. Cracking a smile at her frustrated face, he waved a hand to gently draw her attention as he drew quickly and furiously the last thing he remembered.

Azula gasped.

He had drawn himself, on fire, hovering his arm over the bonfire with a body disappearing in the back-round. Eyeing the drawing carefully, he judged how quickly it took him to draw it, and his answer was more or less fast.

I'm not usually one to compliment myself or anything, but this looks good for a picture I only started five minutes ago.

_"That was my choice. To ignite the fire and keep light going for a little longer, for without light, a fire, there is no life."_

"Interesting." Azula seemed to muse over his words, going so far as to lie back in her bed and dramatically flop her feet high in the air before resting loosely over the bedside.

Roan wrote more. Personal this time. Holding the notepad over where, he assumed, she was looking, which with her head lying one way her eyes could be in another—if one knew what he meant.

_"How old are you?"_

"Eight. Let me think," she commanded.

Picking a right word to describe the girl next to him was unsavory. Before even when she was giving him the coldest stare in the world, and now startling enough would be hard to pinpoint what exactly to call her. Spoiled maybe? A riddle of the ages if he ever did see one. Letting his mind wander, Roan picked through his pocket, holding all of his equipment miraculously in a never ending pouch, he fiddled through the items, poking and prodding for something to explain his world in further amounts when an idea struck him at the feeling of his pyromancy flame's silky texture.

Commandeering the small pit of fire, he hovered it above his hands as the girl gasped, astonished. What came next was a surprise as he was bound by Azula, a blade of fire perpendicular to his jugular.

"And what do you think you're doing?'

Yup, scary it is.

Neatly nestling the little bundle of flame back into his pocket, eliciting a small curious look from Azula, Roan took the quill once more jotting a few simple words in place.

_"You know Pyromancy?"_

True, he wasn't afraid of her feeble attempt at intimidation. Rather his own fear came from her indomitable stare arching and thundering down on his own. In all actuality though he was more intrigued to find out about this new development and what it could mean.

Stumbling for words, Azula neatly let go of him as she eyed his pocket like everything else on him. Was he that much of an anomaly? He mentally smacked himself.

"Do you mean fire-bending?"

Roan shrugged-they may be the same thing?

This time Azula nodded at his bewilderment. Not much could say about the similarities as she was also just as lost as him. A smile breached her face after a time of sitting under the oppressing weight of contemplation.

"Come," she stated standing up. "We're heading to the training room. In there we can see just what your pyromancy is and you can see just what fire-bending is."

Walking to the door behind the short girl, Roan briefly checked himself at the sight of something... shiny? Whatever was behind there was awfully clumsy. In between the tight slit in the door Roan could faintly see the etchings of a knife. Squinting while he moved, Roan grasped Azula's shoulder, forcing her behind him as he wielded his Uchigatana with both hands once again. Stepping forward he lunged, kicking the door open as a man covered in black cloths attempted to get by him, meeting instead the butt of his blade and the tip of his knee before crashing to the ground like a bird without wings.

Facing Azula, Roan tilted his head at her. Whoever this was caused her to become angry, frightfully so, because within a second of seeing the man's face Azula yelled calmly out to the guards, "Guards! An assassin has broken in, again!"

"Come," she said, walking by.

Forcing huge red doors open, Azula looked around the room, no dojo as if looking for someone. Blasts of fire heated the air and suddenly Roan was greeted with the sight of Azula's friends again and who he presumed was her brother, Prince Zuko. Overall the room was large extending pillars all along the sides dipped in a crimson red as of the theme he'd seen so far. All of the children's eyes wandered to their entrance and their premeditated actions stopped in a sudden fluidity, except for Zuko's surprisingly.

"Azula! It's you! I'm so glad you're here!" Ty-Lee sprinted over to them before stopping abruptly before him. She bowed.

"I hope your wounds get better!" She said, smiling.

Great, now the girl had him smiling. Nodding to her, Roan observed her choice of dress, finding he needed a grain of salt at the midriff being gone and the obvious revealing quality it had on the young girl. At her perplexed look he kneeled down smiling behind his mask, grasping her shoulders all the while pulling her into a hug, finding himself a tad awkward in his perception. She was a child that needed attention if she wore that kind of clothing. Peaking over at Azula he saw a glimpse of jealousy peak into her eyes and his smile grew gentler at each of the children coming towards him. All of them needed a little attention, huh? Seeing the response he was getting, he wrapped Azula in a hug as well. Her body clenched at the contact.

Stitching his eyebrows together, he stood up and regarded the rest of the children, announcing his presence under a softer light. Holding out his arm to the center of the room, he plucked the flame from his pocket. Azula nodded.

"What are you two doing?" Zuko asked.

"Isn't it obvious Zuko? They're going to dual," Mai stated, bored.

Shaking his head he pointed to the spot next to him as he positioned himself. And like a dragon, Roan held his flame letting the fiery ball grow to a searing heat, it's volume growing as the seconds went by, then after two seconds went by he released, the small crack of an ember floated quickly fifteen feet away. Azula and the kids seemed un-impressed, one even going so far as to scoff at his work—Mai was it? At least, that was until the orb met the ground before it exploded like an inferno raging a fiery hell not even the Witch of Izalith could match in such a controlled environment.

He didn't need to look at the kids as he knew they were looking at him mouths ajar, completely enamored at his performance. Pocketing his flame he looked at Azula and then Zuko, Ty-Lee, and Mai, silently asking them to join her in their little comparison. Holding out his hand he made a writing motion as Azula begrudgingly handed him the pad and quill, in it he wrote.

_"Here, lets let your brother and your friends show as well. This will make things more fun as I'm sure you would love to show him how it's done."_

It didn't take him two seconds to figure Azula out after watching her reaction to his message; Azula was a jealous girl. No surprise the way she acts, always so quick and detailed. She tries to make herself seem more and more perfect by acting what she defines as perfect, or better yet what some adults see as perfect. Fixable, he would be willing to admit, especially at this age. She can be saved. All this one needs is some love from a family member... If that's how it works here.

"Mai, Ty-Lee, Zuzu! Come over here! We're going to show... What was your name again?"

"Roan," Zuko and Mai answered. Both looked at each-other blushing all the same.

Roan would've laughed if he could have. Stepping back he took hold of his shield holding it out in front on him, the metal rings cold to the touch, slight scratches splintering this way and that with one large gash cutting all the way across the split design of leaves varying in different colors of light green to a dank one.

"You know," Azula suddenly mentioned, "I was going to have one of the guards help in your demonstration. I'm glad I didn't now."

"We will need guards for ours Azula," Zuko said.

"Well then why don't you fetch mother so she can watch and on your way there you can summon a few of the guards?"

Zuko nodded to Azula as he walked to a light run.

"This will be a little bit of a wait, so Mai, Ty-Lee why not introduce yourselves to Roan?" Azula said tossing her thumb in his direction.

"Didn't you just introduce us?" Mai chimed in, crossing her arms.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Remember the prophecy on the ground?"

Roan had been standing thoughtfully to himself when the loud-mouth had to bring up the prophecy. Wasn't it good enough to just know? C'mon, coming up with answers on the spot last time was difficult enough... He was an idiot. Tapping Azula on the shoulder he handed the notepad back over identifying the eagerness crossing her face as it was covered up masterfully within just a single second of release.

Minutes passed and Zuko arrived on a scene he had not seen in a long time. Azula was laughing, not at someone's pain, but at the note-pad Ty-Lee was holding in her hand. Roan stood bored leaning relaxed against the pillar closest to him and the entrance.

"Is this the man who has the?" the guard motioned to his face waving his hand silently over.

Zuko nodded.

"Excuse us Zuko, the guards were given orders to capture this man for questioning," one guard bravely stated.

"Well that's too bad. I've already been questioning him, just so you know," Azula piped in. Roan analyzed all their reactions. In their hands were long spears that were quickly set aside, red helmets sat on their heads with a headdress of three points and a single hole in the middle for the mouth-piece, and for the armor, well, red like everything else on them.

Each of the guards nodded at Azula and at Zuko. Walking in the guards each set themselves up against one of the children with a handsome amount resting against the wall for safeties sake, up above in a balcony, unbeknownst to the children Ursa, the Fire-Lord's wife, was sitting up with the fire-bending mentor the entire time watching Zuko and his friends play as Roan walked in.

"Where is Mother, Zuko?"

Zuko shrugged. "I couldn't find her. She might be in her quarters so let's leave her alone."

Ursa grinned warmly down at Zuko, applauding his thoughtfulness.

"Children, I am up here," Ursa waved.

Azula responded first, "Good. Watch, Mother, how we've come along!"

The other children saw it best to just wave as Zuko waved a happy carefree hand.

Roan looked up at the woman, before in the corner of his eye he noticed a fire-bender guard marching towards him holding a blade of his own. Surprise, surprise he wouldn't be receiving any breaks quite yet now would he? Breaking the silence, Roan summoned his Uchigatana from its sheath, charging forward under the guise of slashing down on his opponent. Roan belittled his opponent, keeping on him savagely. Every strike of two blades met a peaceful serene echo like two birds battling for their loved one's meal.

Reaping his sword down beside the man, Roan flipped beside him with the Dark Wood Grain Ring, allowing his body to become much more versatile, much more nimble and on his feet. Kicking the man against the wall, he watched his retaliation, swinging his sword elegantly slow, which ultimately gave Roan enough time to take hold of his shield, parry the man, and then drop his Uchigatana before punching his opponent firmly in the gut. Checking the man's pulse, Roan determined that he wasn't dead, thank goodness.

If he remembered correctly, than he would have to say that he had killed a few hollows in the exact same fashion—ok, maybe with a little more force, but it was still better to be safe than sorry.

Turning around, Roan was met with looks of astonishment when Zuko chimed in, his voice full of surprise, "You just defeated our Mentor."

"Impressive," Azula said.

It was true. While the children were saying hello to Ursa, the mentor had snuck down and grasped his own sword in what Roan could only guess was a dual to see who was better. Flicking the ideas out of his head, he tapped one foot before going to lean on one of the many pillars in the room. Waving an arm out in front of him as if saying, "You're turn," he nodded his head all the same. Roan could practically hear the children's exasperated cries at his feeble attempts of mockery, though he nearly fell when all he got was a lackluster eye-rolling from them, except Zuko and Ty-Lee.

But before that.

Azula tossed up a glance to Ursa. Pressing a finger to her opponent the man fell in a heap—his heart went out to the poor guy.

"Mother, I want Roan to teach me how to use a blade!"

Shit, he scratched the back of his head, well, better to be on their good side, he supposed.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter guys!**

**Credit to my beta reader, for she did a phenomenal job and for continuously dealing with my tom-foolery: BrownEyedHoneybadger**

**On with the show!**

* * *

What have I gotten myself into?

Currently, due to some minor persuasion from Azula—and then maybe her friends and brother—he was fashioned to be a Swords Teacher. Not the most formal name, Roan had to admit, but it got the point across. And at his meeting with the fire-lord, Ozai, Roan would not bend his knee and kneel, which needless to say made the man angry.

"Why won't you kneel to father?" Azula whispered harshly.

Roan kept a hardened stare straight ahead, meeting blackened eyes with blackened eyes. "This man does not deserve it. I have a sense about these things, if you must know."

Twirling step, Roan fled the room at a quickened pace, marching down to the garden in no time flat. Later that night months ago, Azula stormed into the grass-filled area brimming to the core with a rage he had only seen hiding deep under a grudge at the hands of a ghost. Whispering winds streamed lovingly in the air. And the small pond holding these strange duck-like creatures stood peacefully.

"He's your only option if you want to stay here! You know that, right?! True, you may be from another world but that won't gain you absolution from his wrath!"

Then, in the cold moon's embrace, his cold voice reminded her just of what he was being offered, or what she wanted him for.

"I don't think you understand. Palace or not, I don't care where I am. Training you and the others is the only reason for me being here. Otherwise I would have continued to run. So if you actually want me to be here, don't expect me to bow. Instead, plead to your father and hope he is merciful."

Stepping away from the mighty tree lying next to the pond, Roan bowed to Azula.

"Don't misunderstand me. I would love to teach you. But there are things here that need to be set in motion—even I can see that, and I've only been here for three days."

Azula barely set a foot on the ground as she came closer to him. In her eyes he could see a question, one he could answer, thankfully.

"When I was locked away in the asylum... I held nary a hope of escaping that damned place. But... when a trap door opened above me and a man pushed down a corpse to settle in front of me, with the key, I knew then that I had purpose. Then, Oscar made everything clear... you should know what I am pointing to now. You are a smart girl, a very intelligent girl." Azula loosely knotted her brows together as she pondered his meaning. "The staff in the palace speak of the war you are in, and of the victories that have become a guideline as to what should be expected."

Slowly, Roan tip-toed around the pond at an agonizingly slow pace, balancing himself wondrously at the edge as he tipped his head to look at the water mirroring him.

"Other countries are to fall to welcome peace. That is the cost that has been set. What's worse is that I have acquired knowledge about a certain character named the Avatar."

Azula's head snapped to him, eyes widening in a split second.

"If you're wondering about him than I will say that what I have heard is that the one that has kept balance in the world before... is now gone."

Roan whipped his head to Azula. Leaning down to her, Azula realized he had made his way to stand only a foot away, his back to the pond. Adjusting his blackened armor of Artorias, Roan spoke quietly, "People believe that all hope is lost. Servants that have served you believe in their kingdom, they believe in what they fight for, willingly following you all into the inferno. But not everyone. Some have come to me as a beacon of hope... as a…" straightening out again he walked back over to the edge of the garden, placing a single hand comfortingly on a pillar, and leaning his head to the moon he muttered something to the wind.

Azula had said nothing after, choosing instead to plead to her father. Needless to say, he was made their teacher an hour later where he began all of their weapons training back in the training room.

Roan could feel Ozai's same hardened eyes burden him as the months went by. But that didn't matter. Teaching young children like the two in front of him served as a cooling refresh from the days he spent slaughtering thousands of hollows in a repeat of insanity. Guards patrolled the halls beside him every few minutes as he continued his instruction.

_It's like they don't trust me._

"No that's not right. Combat in your fire-bending and combat with a sword are two completely different concepts. Either can be quick and melodious in thought and action. But fighting with a sword is a matter of patience and sometimes bitter strategy," Roan instructed.

Slumping to the floors, Azula and Zuko tiredly settled their longswords on the ground beside them, tending to lay them parallel to their legs like Roan had taught them. Both had been good listeners, Zuko sometimes even more so. In sparring matches between the two, Roan found that Azula still held a grudge larger than a sister should to her brother with no end in sight. But... it had been improving lately.

"You two should know by now that fury is not a place that welcomes open anger," standing up from his seat opposite the entrance, Roan walked serenely around the two, tossing his hand loosely in the air, he continued, "It welcomes patience and discipline."

Zuko laid back on his hands holding him up like they were stilts. His red and black uniform was crinkled and torn in some places.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Zuko asked, his voice laced in his tiredness.

Looks like both of them are gasping for breath... I'll give them time.

Stopping in his steps Roan placed a single digit on the Helm of Artorias adorning his face, finally matching the rest of his armor. Where did he learn again? It couldn't have been by his mother... she was dead and buried respectively on their home ground back in Balder...

Shaking his head he tipped his head back, he looked to the sealing in repent at his folly; the memory simply wouldn't show itself.

Stuttering slightly, Roan responded, "I-I forgot."

Azula stood quickly, along with Zuko, moving towards him she bowed deeply to him.

"Let's just say you taught yourself. Remember, you spoke to me about your travels before you were turned, so you must've learned then," Azula said.

Looking over to Zuko, she nudged his arm.

"...Yeah..."

Roan bowed to the two before he shot a happy smile and sat back down in his chair.

"Thank you. Let's begin again." Throwing out his arm, he continued. "Raise your weapons and slash down, just like I showed you!"

After Azula and Zuko practiced his arts later that day, fire-bending training was next with their mentor. And of all times of the day, fire-bending training was the one thing he did not like, for what they taught them contradicted his teachings, since fire-bending for the nation was a source of anger and utter chaos to be controlled. So for them to even bend they had to have a rage and fiery wrath to make their attacks effective. All of which translated to his lessons.

Walking through the halls like he always did, Roan observed the banners lining every inch of the walls. His dark eyes glinting in the hallways torched lights.

Suddenly, a shadow picked off in the distance and he felt a slight rise in temperature condensate around him. Loud noises Roan could only assume were voices yelling at one another channeled like a beacon to a ship. He felt his feet move quickly, embellishing on him his Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring, silencing his own sounds all together while also removing his Dark Wood Grain Ring. Opting to stay in the shadows, he followed the movement not far from him before he found himself behind one of the two giant banners falling from the ceiling.

Well shit. Whoever decided to go and see the Fire Lord at this time was insane.

"Are you sure about this Azula?"

Roan rolled his eyes. He should have known.

"Of course I am. Just watch! You know we're both interested about what father's going to do to our mentor!"

Raising his brows, he crept closer to them. Curiosity would be the death of him for sure, he sulked. Zuko faced Azula completely, and Roan lost his look, though his voice remained a coherent whisper.

"Blaming the mentor for letting an assassin in is a good way to get him killed! I thought we were only going to get him fired!" Zuko whispered sharply.

Azula merely gave him a sour look.

"And let Roan be blamed for our trouble in training? Please." Azula shoved a hand in Zuko's face. "Our 'mentor' has been feeding father a bunch of lies and you know it."

Smiling to himself a little, Roan decided to make his presence known.

"I'm glad that you two care about me so much."

Jumping slightly, Roan couldn't help but chuckle at their shocked glancing looks in his direction. Then the fire in the room lit and burned more violently than before as all three of them listened to the fire-lord scold their mentor like a dragon burning its prey. And like a dragon, Fire Lord Ozai shot the flames higher as he stood and pointed at the poor guy.

A small lithe hand planted itself on his shoulder. Roan turned and met Azula's soft look. She was nodding, a smile gently gracing her usually fiery stare.

"Let's go," he beckoned. "The damage is done. We know he's gone at this point."

Stepping slowly out of the room, Azula and Zuko smiled greatly to him, both embracing him fondly.

"You know you could have just let him kick me," he commented humorously.

The two simply stared at him before shaking their heads, and exchanged glances for a moment. Azula stepped up as Zuko grappled his arm. Aimlessly, they wandered for a few silent minutes. Nothing corrupted the pure unabridged silence.

Azula rebounded from her gentle side a moment ago, painfully realizing a slip in her mask. She knew she needed something to cover it up. Her eyes met the long pony-tail stretching off from the blue black and grey headpiece. She kept looking and within a minute her eyes attracted his attention.

She spoke the first thing that came to mind. "It's not like we like you." She faced forwards. "You're an abundant source of knowledge and you're honest with us...and you're a friend of ours," Azula added.

Roan merely laughed in his head as he nodded. He knew what she meant. Not one for conversation, Roan knew what she could get like if she felt uncomfortable saying something and right about now she was that same child trying to act grown up. Though perhaps less of one. Sparking memories popped in his head at the flustered look from Azula, oh yes, he could remember, but he wouldn't spoil the thought.

"Thank you."

Zuko's arms drifted them through the halls at an agonizingly slow pace. The sun burned brightly down in the hallway before them through the windows. Outside, Roan could swear he could see a nicely sized town stretch out and to a dock positioned perfectly out to this giant statue, arms held wide open. He sighed.

Roan guessed now would be a good time for the kids to go to bed as the day was long and. He regarded the two royalties with pristine patience.

"Well now, off to bed with you two. We'll see what happens with your other mentor tomorrow, alright?"

Walking off, Roan watched as the two started small conversation as they walked in the hallway, almost like actual siblings would.

* * *

Night fell over the palace and a silent wind caressed every hall in what seemed a clandestine evening. This is just creepy, it feels like something terrible is about to happen. Roan placed a solemn hand on the black breast-plate jutting out from his chest below a ragged blue cloth hanging over his shoulder. Assassins had made it fairly evident that they didn't want to kill the Fire Lord's wife, and if they had they would have killed her several times over from the lack of guards outside her door.

Roan looked to the entrance of the palace. Large as it may be the red doors were easy to open, he had experienced that himself not long ago. Tripping over a misplaced tile tended to make one lose their balance. Not long ago rumors came spilling through the halls to stop at his ear, and what he heard disturbed him, so determined Roan sat near the entrance with his arms crossed and his head held down as if he were sleeping. Silently, he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally, footsteps rang out like a bell awakening him to the moon's beloved embrace. Lifting his head, Roan set his eyes on his target. Whoever she was she wished to remain hidden, and by the way she walked there was no possible way to determine if weapons spoiled her. Roan tilted his head, trying to inconspicuously determine who this woman was.

Dark red robe, red shoes, black hair, and... what is that?! On top of the woman's head sat the royal headpiece meant only for the Fire Lord's wife.

"What is she doing?" he asked himself.

Ursa continued her trek down the hall before passing him, and then her eyes met his. Curious, Roan leans away from the wall and stepped in front of Ursa.

_What are you up to?_

He narrowed his eyes, the moon's lights shading his face perfectly to leave everything to the imagination—just what he needed.

"What are you doing, Ursa-san?"

No matter how long he stayed there, the royals of the family preferred for him not to be formal with them, opting for his mutual rights as a mediator in some cases. This did not apply to Fire Lord nor Azula, though the girl changed after a period of time.

Ursa's voice trembled slightly as she spoke. "I'm leaving."

"Where and when will you be back?" Roan asked in mock innocence.

"Never."

Roan's eyes widened and his fists clenched.

"I can't take what I did anymore, and leaving was a part of the de-" Ursa slapped her hands over her mouth.

"What deal?" Roan commanded firmly, silently.

Ursa shook her head. "I can't tell."

Cracking his fingers, Roan attempted to deal with the headache coming on to him. What deal was she talking about? Did it have to do something with the mentor being fired, or was it something else? Thinking back on what happened, he couldn't remember anything truly drastic other than meeting Iroh, Fire Lord Ozai's brother—a happy fellow if one asked him.

He brought a hand to his chin, keeping an eye on Ursa, and turning to the garden's door. Was it something that happened before his coming?

So he voiced his idea, "Was it a controversy before I came? Anything that I haven't heard from the staff?"

Ursa nodded.

"Is it possible that the staff were ordered not to speak of it? Because with what I've seen and heard is that your servants are talkative and extremely loyal, so it wouldn't be a surprise if that's the case."

Again, she nodded.

Roan considered his options. Either convince her to tell him about the deal, or learn about it later after she's gone. Well those were the only options he could come up with—he never really was the smartest out there, or at least that's what Big Hat Logan stated once.

"Tell me then, and I'll consider letting you go," Roan said slowly. His eyes locking with hers in what was an erasable stare that kept Ursa from running away.

"I made a deal with my ex-husband," Roan flinched, "to help concoct a traceless poison."

Tears traveled down her face as she took on the look of a woman ultimately broken, she continued sobbing, "and that poison was used to help kill his father!"

She grabbed his shoulders. "I tried to have it so that my children could come with me, but he wouldn't allow it! He wouldn't even let me take my own children with me!"

"But why wait so long?" Roan questioned. Everything she said stabbed at him. What were the two brats going to think? He remembered losing his mother at a young age after all the hardships they went through. Losing a mother was only a supplement to the anger and hatred that the Fire Nation was trying to instill and if she left, there was no way possible that he could keep them looking towards the light high in the sky instead of the hell-bound flames in the earth. Certainly he had time to think about his anger in a cell and come to a conclusion, but that wasn't an option for the children!

"It was your arrival alone that made me postpone my plan. I couldn't leave my children when a stranger was made their teacher after only a few days!"

"I don't think you understand," Roan grasped her shoulders, leaving her to clutch her chest. "You won't have a choice about your children when you leave. Besides, why not just take your children with you regardless of what that idiot Ozai thinks?"

Ursa hung her head. "I would, but the entire guard would come after us, and the assassins attacking Zuko and Azula would only increase with no security!"

Again, Roan considered what she said. Nowhere to go that is safe, running from the law in that country... in that country... he took on an inquisitive look, in a moment Roan's eyes stared hard at Ursa, a plan hatching as the seconds kept passing.

"I'll protect you three, we can leave the country, and I'm sure there are many guards that would want to help us! I doubt that the servants wouldn't have much to object to either once they learn of the situation." He brought her close, embracing her. "And think Ursa. If any of them work against us I can simply knock them out. You of all people should know that I am strong enough to protect you and the children—spying on us during our earlier sessions should prove enough," he said seriously.

Minutes passed and Ursa made no move. She simply stared deep into the blue fabric pressing comfortably against her. Tears slowly exited her eyes all throughout. Perhaps her choice had been made? His hypothesis rang true in a moment as Ursa's voice resounded with a strength he had never seen from her before.

"Alright, let's go get the children and along the way you can talk to any guards or servants. If they choose to not follow us, than you know what to do, ok? I'll handle Azula and Zuko."

Nodding, Roan smiled, finally holding her closer for a moment longer before stepping away.

"Let's go."

* * *

Azula awoke to her doors opening quickly, interrupting her dream, and summoning a scowl Roan had taught to use when facing a person in battle. Naturally, it had become her usual face when she was mad. Though to her surprise, her mother strode in the room with red tear streaks marring her usually beautiful skin. _What happened?_

As she was about to ask her question, Ursa grasped her shoulder before pulling her up and out of bed.

"Azula, get dressed alright, sweetie? Go to the entrance. Roan will be waiting for you," she said.

Confused, Azula just nodded her head as she began to dress in her typical uniform. What in the world was that about? Her eyes traced the window high above her dresser, a beam leading straight to her eyes. The moon looked so beautiful.

Finally feeling her clothes, she patted down anything that seemed out of place before moving to the door. Several guards moved to where the entrance was and again her mind felt around for any hints of what was going on, coming up with a blank. Looking back around in her room, Azula couldn't tell what was happening, but just in case.

A few minutes passed and several members of staff waited at the door alongside several guards. The deal that Roan had managed to work out with them was that they were to pick up their families as they left the country, which ultimately made the plan all the more dangerous, but then from what he heard immigrants were easily dismissed to travel to the colonies and searching was made minimum if one had enough money. That, and with the Fire Lord's schedule being so rigorous, Roan knew that he wouldn't be able to see his children until it was too late and they were already out to sea.

"Is everyone here?" Roan asked.

One of the guards nodded, pointing to the children walking alongside their mother, though both of the children had a serious case of bed-head. Roan chuckled.

"Good, now open the doors. We're leaving."

"Wait! Why are we leaving? Where are we going? And why the secrecy?" Azula commanded tiredly.

Kneeling down to her level, Roan waved past everyone to keep going ,leaving the royalty to stay behind for a second.

"There are things happening in the Fire Nation that you have not been made aware of. We are protecting you, Zuko, and your mother from this danger with as many volunteers as we can gather."

"Why isn't father here?" Azula asked.

Roan knew this information wouldn't be easily received for her and he would be proud to see her against it and not just for her, but for Zuko as well.

Ursa answered for him, "You're father is causing the danger and we need to get away as quickly as possible. Please trust us."

The looks on the children's faces mirrored absolute confusion and it didn't take long for Zuko to start shedding tears, but that wasn't what surprised Roan. What surprised him were Azula's tears finally breaking the barrier as she collapsed into his arms, Zuko falling into his mothers. He could feel Azula wetting his armor and a small patch of wetness forming on Ursa's shoulder. This was a response he really wanted, he supposed.

"Is that a yes?" Roan asked, gently.

He didn't need to hear an answer as Azula and Zuko both looked up and into the adults' eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

Nightfall sheltered them, guiding them like the North Star to a new hope and a new future sitting just over the horizon as the families all boarded a specifically meant for long trips over the seas. Long had they waited, hours of conversation with distraught family members, and now the moment of truth came in the shape of one of the guard's ships owned by his father ready for a voyage he had originally planned to take with his family on. Roan looked to the moon nestling itself just over the sea. If only his world could've had that...

"Alright everyone! Hop on in we need to go!" the captain yelled.

"Roan."

Turning his head, Roan locked eyes with Azula. She moved to sit beside him against one of the walls of the deck.

"Why aren't you with us where the beds are? You of all people deserve to at least have the courtesy of sleeping."

He shrugged. Did he ever tell them about that? The way she asked him that question suggested that he hadn't but he could've sworn otherwise—oh well, better late than never.

"I can't sleep." Holding up his hand he stopped her from replying. "And before you make any smart comments, I mean I literally can't sleep. Being undead doesn't allow me the luxury."

"Oh."

"Ah, don't worry about it too much. Not being able to sleep has allowed me to think clearly during the nights. Though lonely as you can imagine, it really isn't as bad as you think."

Azula punched his shoulder. "Shut up. Don't remind yourself of that if you don't have to."

"I don't, but I want to."

"Shut up either way."

Time slept mockingly slow around them and then before he thought Azula was asleep she spoke, "You said you were undead, correct?"

Roan nodded.

"Well does that mean if you are killed you will rise again, healthy as before?"

_There's no easy way to explain that_, he thought. Leaning his head back against the ships wooden wall, he looked again to the stars. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Thinking back, Roan recalled all his memories regarding his numerous deaths. _What happens exactly?_ He's killed, that's a given. But then, was he resurrected by the Dark-sign alone? Roan could only guess that since he had never really worked that out before.

"I believe what happens is that I die." He motioned to his neck. "Then I revive healthy again like you suggested back at a bonfire where I rested last."

"Does that apply to this world too?"

Roan shook his head, he already had thought about that, sadly. "Not that I know of."

Azula pulled her knees to her chest and held them tightly before wrapping her grey silk robe around herself like a blanket.

"Would it be foolish to assume that we could do the same thing here? Couldn't we try to recreate it?"

"I don't know. I would have to use the Dark-Sign to light a bonfire with a sword sticking out of it and then I guess you would have to also kill me to test it out."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't mind trying if that's what you're asking."

Azula punched his shoulder, harder this time. Why could she just not hit him for something that trivial?

"Alright, alright." He held his hands up pleadingly to her. "We can create the bonfire in a few hours and we'll see what happens."

Not surprisingly, he got punched harder. Azula bared her teeth closely to him in a repressed scowl. She really didn't want him to go and try it did she?

"Don't you dare," she threatened. There's his answer!

"Fine, fine, whatever you want, my apprentice."

Again, the two sat in complete silence, letting the sailors maneuver around them efficiently and cohesively. They both watched the workings of the ship as nearly fifteen minutes passed until...

One of the guards came out of the lower hatches, possibly leading down to the living quarters if Roan had to guess. When the man spotted them he promptly called them over, "Azula, Roan! Come on down! We're officially out of Fire Nation territory and we're approaching the open sea where we can hopefully settle down somewhere unpopulated. We can just wait and see what happens, but for now, why don't you both come down so we can share a few stories to tide over the journey?"

Roan and Azula looked to one another, settling their minds on the idea of being with the others, a little too long and Roan nodded for them.

"We're coming!"

* * *

Down under the main deck, Roan and Azula sat comfortably on a single barrel with everyone following their lead. The overall appeal of the ship was nice since it was a classic old ship that wasn't made of metal. Thankfully, it followed instead in the path of an old pirate ship's look but without the black flag. As to why everyone wanted them down there was a mystery, as he never was a sociable person and he really only ever talked to anyone under the pretense that it was absolutely necessary, so this was a tad overwhelming for him.

Around twenty plus people sat around him and all of them gave him kind yet scrutinizing looks, to the dislike of Azula sitting next to him. And as per habit, Azula broke the small silence that had eroded over the crowd.

"I trust that we've been called down here for some sort of storytelling?"

That snapped everyone of their funk. All of the people moved uncomfortably in their seats, even some of the servants followed that. One of the people stood up and walked over to the two, choosing to kneel before them, removing his hood at the same time. Roan could only persuade himself that he was the butcher the cook would buy her meat from. Interesting.

"Could you tell us what your world's like?" he asked quietly.

Roan raised a brow. Did he have to be so formal?

Shrugging, he answered, crossing his arms. "Sure, I don't care. Ask away."

Everyone smiled at that, finally calming down and letting the atmosphere lighten a little. Some even started small talking a bit.

"Why though? Hasn't anyone heard?" At the people's shaking heads, Roan simply sighed. "With how chattery you bunch are, I'm very surprised."

"Well, we haven't heard. What we learn is what we see and what our family tell us when we're off duty. The only people you have told are probably Azula and Zuko, perhaps even their friends."

Roan looked to Azula to explain, only to receive her eyes rolling mockingly at him. Raising a hand to the crowd, he allowed her to regale his story to the people once more with his own comment coming in every now and then. After the information was out, the people sat again in pregnant silence.

_What would their reactions be?_ he thought.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

Roan smiled to the woman sitting just across from him. "There is nothing to really be sorry about, Miss. My world has renewed. I know that now. In fact, I could not possibly be any less sorry."

Roan explained at their confused looks. "Would any of you like to experience what it's like to die countless times and to be brought back over and over again with no end in sight? That's how it felt. Time and time again I died and was brought back to learn the area I was in, and for what? More suffering? No..." He brought his hands together. "I'm not sorry. Though I think the only person I am sad to leave behind is my Fair Lady."

"Who's that?" Azula asked. Not even she had heard of her, or even the covenants for that matter. Should I tell her? Roan peaked small glances towards everyone around, trying to gauge their reactions, what would they think? Am I ready to speak of her?

Roan glanced at her pleading look and collapsed. He would have to try.

"The Fair Lady was a daughter of the Witch of Izalith. You see, one day the Witch of Izalith saw the impending darkness and attempted her own flame of life, instead creating the Demon Ruins and her new form, The Bed of Chaos. What happened to her daughters though? Some were killed, corrupted. The Fair Lady and her sister Quelaag were bound to giant monstrous spiders."

Azula's eyes widened considerably, along with everyone else.

"It's not bad. The reason why she is called the Fair Lady is because of what she did for a dying town, or what she tried to do." A sparkling tear split from his eye, surprising everyone. "All she wanted was to save people from their suffering, so she took everyone's pain away by taking it into herself," he gritted his teeth. "She suffered. Endlessly. Quelaag stayed as her protector for who knows how long."

More tears made their way down his face and he knew he wasn't done crying yet. He still had a long way to go. A hand grasped his shoulder, but he ignored it.

"I entered their domain. I knew I had to ring the second Bell of Awakening in order for some clue to show up, and I knew going into that web filled cave that I would have to fight some giant spider, but I wish I hadn't. If only I had known beforehand that going into that cave would make Quelaag hostile there would have been no way I would've fought her, I would've searched for another way to get to the bell, if only I had known about their story about what had happened."

More tears dribbled down his face and his wrenching stomach danced again as he doubled over, then everyone could see his silver tears falling down his face. No, he wasn't ready to tell that tale again. As people started to come over he spoke again stopping them in the process.

"I joined her covenant in order to help ease her pain as humanity was the only cure I could see that helped her in any meaningful way. I guess you could call me insane because I became obsessed with her health. Then one day I heard her voice for the first time." He looked to the crowd before him. "I don't think I will ever hear such a frail and innocent voice again."

The crowd burst into frenzy, asking questions with one common core. "Did she get better?"

So he answered, "No. I found a ring that allowed me to speak to her, and what's worse..." He wiped his eyes, attempting to settle himself before sitting back up. He smiled at Azula and the others temporarily. "She was asking for Quelaag and saying how much everything hurt, though I won't deny it when I say that I did enjoy the slight smile on her face when I gave her the humanity."

"How long did you keep trying to heal her?" Zuko asked. Roan observed all of them. He smiled. All of them were on the edge of their seats waiting for what he was going to say. _Wow_, he thought sadly.

"I tried for too long. Honestly, I should've kept healing to make the pain less dull, but I wanted the curse of the undead to end."

Roan looked down to the ground and waited for a response. He wondered what they were going to think.

"So this sword, the one you gave me, it's Quelaag's Fury Sword?" Azula asked. "And it has the soul of Quelaag residing within it?"

Roan nodded, wiping his eyes again. He responded in his usual voice, "That's why I asked you to keep it safe and use it wisely."

He looked over to Zuko when he saw the slight look of jealousy cross over his face and he knew what he needed in a heartbeat. Looking through his bag Roan sat in a trance as he fingered through each item that had meaning for him. Ah! There it is!

"Zuko, you can have the Abyss Greatsword. The owner before that was of the Great Abysswalker Knight Artorias, one of the most powerful and honorable people I have ever met. He died fighting alongside his companion Sif, the Great Grey Wolf, and even though Quelaag was no peach."Hhe looked to Azula, "There was never a thing she wouldn't do for her sibling."

"Do you two understand?"

The two nodded as they eyed their swords with certain reverence as they touched and caressed the sides of the blades. Roan watched as Azula seemed to speak silently to the blade as if it were a pet, a best friend even. Zuko was not far behind.

"What have you taught those two?" Ursa asked, holding a hand humorously over her mouth before winking at him.

The children looked to get offended by this as they answered before he could even dream of doing so, "A weapon is an extension of one's own being and soul. You are no better than the weapon you possess and the weapon is no better than you. As long as you wield a blade it is your best friend and your partner to the end."

Roan looked at Ursa and then his students. "To the 'Tee'."

* * *

**Ah, here we are at the end. **

**The next story I am updating is A Path Paved In Ice.**

**Review, it does help.**


End file.
